villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Viola DeWynter
Viola DeWynter is a supporting character in Saints Row: The Third. Originally promoted along with her sister Kiki as one of the secondary antagonists of the game working under Phillipe Loren, she ends up allying with the 3rd Street Saints after Loren's death, Killbane's takeover of the Syndicate and him killing Kiki. She appears in the Saints Row IV standalone expansion pack Saints Row: Gat out of Hell, in which she is reunited with Kiki in Hell. She was voiced by Sasha Grey. Biography ''Saints Row: The Third'' Viola, along with Kiki, bail out The Protagonist, Johnny Gat and Shaundi after they are arrested for robbing a bank owned by the Syndicate. The twins bring them to Loren, who wants a share of the Saints assets during his takeover of Stilwater. However they manage to break free, with Gat fighting them off whilst the Protagonist and Shaundi escape the plane. After Phillipe is killed during the Saints attack on the Syndicate Tower to avenge Johnny's "death", Viola and Kiki hope to head the Syndicate, however The Luchadores leader Killbane makes himself the leader instead. Viola and Kiki try to have the Saints killed by sending hooker assassins at a party at their penthouse, but this fails. Viola and Kiki get annoyed at Killbane and decide to leave the Syndicate. In anger Killbane breaks Kiki's neck, and Viola reluctantly "agrees" to remain. However she chooses to defect to the 3rd Street Saints and makes a deal with the Protagonist, stating that she wants to make Killbane suffer. This meeting is interupted by the arrival of STAG - a military team sent to deal with the crime activity in Steelport. They manage to escape and Viola is welcomed into the Saints, although Shaundi isn't too happy with her being there. Viola assists the Protagonist out on several missions, and advises them to unmask Killbane during a wrestling match, as the humiliation would be worse than death. The player however has the option to do this, but nonetheless Killbane is humiliated by his defeat. Viola is later abducted by Shaundi along with Mayor Burt Reynods by STAG commander Cyrus Temple and are kept hostage at a statue on an island, which STAG plans to blow up and set the Saints up as terrorists. In the canonical "Save Shaundi" ending, the Protagonist rescues them and kills Cyrus' second-in-command Kia. In the non-canonical "Kill Killbane" ending, the Protagonist chooses to stop Killbane fleeing Steelport and kills him, but in the process ends up allowing Viola to die. ''Saints Row IV'' Viola is revealed to be the head of the Federal Reserve by the events of Saints Row IV. She is absent during the game, and it is revealed by Kinzie that she perished during Zinyak's invasion and later destruction of earth. ''Saints Row: Gat out of Hell'' Viola was sent to Hell after her demise, and reunited with Kiki. When Johnny Gat (who is actually still alive) heads to Hell to rescue the Protagonist, he teams up with the twins to take over the city of New Hades and defeat Satan. Trivia *Viola was originally going to appear in Saints Row IV, but was cut from the final game. Her model, as well as audio logs still exist in the game files. She would however go onto appearing in the game's standalone expansion pack Saints Row: Gat out of Hell. Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Gangsters Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Siblings Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Right-Hand Category:Kidnapper Category:Extortionists Category:Sophisticated Category:Damned Souls